little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Angel version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Horace, having heard of his daughter's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Petrie reached the throne room as Horace paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Horace. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Petrie. "We've found no trace of your daughter - or Gene." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Horace said to Petrie, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Petrie bowed before Horace, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Horace collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Angel, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Scamp and Angel got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Scamp's chariot. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Charlie and Annabelle. Two of Scamp's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Angel looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Scamp watched Angel and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Angel was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Lumpy and Roo jumped out of the water and saw Angel was riding with Scamp. "Has he kissed her yet?" Roo asked. "Not yet." Gene whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Lumpy grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Scamp guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a pig farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Dumbo dancing with Peaches and Lucky dancing with Teacup. She rushed towards it excitedly. Scamp was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Scamp was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her paws rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his paw and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, John walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Lumpy! Roo!" he called, "Any kissing?" Lumpy shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, John was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Angel had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Scamp bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Scamp let Angel get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Angel's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Scamp was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Angel was still excited, Scamp gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Scamp pulled himself together, he saw that Angel was still enjoying herself. Happy for Angel, he relaxed and let Angel continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Spin-offs